Order of the Blazing Eyes
The Order of the Blazing Eyes is an deranged religious cult which worships the Isen know as Sirius, and are dedicated to causing destruction and chaos in his name. History Early History and Origins Long ago, after his first defeat at the hands of the First Isen, God-King of Ps was reduced to nothing but a parasitic spirit that was flung deep into the vast expanse of space as punishment for his many crimes against the people of the UVF, forced to sustain himself and regain his power by leeching the energy off of the stars. It was during this time, God-King of Ps was about to drain one such particular star, Sirius. As he was about to begin he halted - his psionic abilities allowed him to sense the dormant consciousness of a powerful being; an Isen. Curious and feeling a change in his current situation, along with opportunities, he delved deeper into learning more about this apparent inactive Isen and its origins. Slowly, God-King learned of the Isen's past - being a member of the Lost 13, a dissent group of rouge Isens who broke away from the others and wished to end all life as a way to achieve their misguided goal of true peace. With this is mind, a sinister plan formed within God-King. He would find a way to resurrect this Isen, and then drain it's power enough to overpass the Isen #28, thus allowing him to finally defeat him. After gathering enough power, God-King returned to Earth, eventually establishing the island nation of the Holy Kingdom of Psdonia. This lasted until treachery from an secret alliance between the United Voltz Federation and the Republic of Truce caused its downfall. Having been driven into the sea, along with his now fallen empire, God-King was no longer under surveillance by his foes and he began the first steps to re-awaking the Lost Isen. Order's Formation and Activities God-King's first step was to began to recruit people and individuals ranging from archaists, to traitors, along with warmongers and the misguided. Posing himself as a messenger of a deity and offering them rewards beyond their wildest dreams. He manipulated them, preying on their various desires. Eventually these people became the first forerunners of a nihilistic doomsday cult bent on bringing about utter oblivion to all. One of the first Order's operations was the infiltration of Operation Resurrection ran by the combined RoT and UVF space agencies known as IsenClean-Trucian Soace Agency (ITSA). Circumventing with the attempted sabotage of the Ascender Missions launch by Order agents, a malfunction that nearly caused an attacked on a Psdonian space station, potentially a national incident. Further activities include staging an attack on the Taft Colony and planting evidence of Sezonian involvement. Setting up a base of operations in the Western Continent to develop and test bio-weapons, later paving the way for the Blood Flu outbreak; an event that Ps took advantage of to regain not only his daughter's trust but also become a legitimate figure in the international world. The Order would grow in confidence as their agents would engage in acts of terrorism, spreading chaos and mayhem. Category:Religion Category:Organizations Category:Factions